Please dont cry.
by Maggie2005
Summary: *yaoi* sappy,sad, the hole 9 yards...one of my more serious works.


He tossed and turned in his sleep. His long hair,normally braided flew from his head. Like a long cape of brown. His sad cries filled the small room in which he stayed. Why did they have to come? These dreams? He threw his head back,once again sweat pouring from every inch of his body.  
Suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "Duo wake up. Your having a nightmare." The figure shook him alittle bit. Duo's eyes fluttered open to see Heero. He smiled.  
"Uh..." He said rubbing his head,and other hand ran through his hair. Trying despritly to unknot the unaturally long mane.  
Heero sat down on a chair next to the bed. He took view of his surrondings. Waiting for the perfect time to begin to talk. Duo new he wouldnt talk until he wanted to. Finally he began.  
"You had the nightmare again,didnt you?"   
Duo looked up. His normally happy face had a look of fear on it. "Yes, but this time it was worse,much worse." He took a brush from the side table next to his bed and began to brush his long hair. Going over it with long strokes. Suddenly he felt a strong hand lift the brush from his hand.   
"Hee-chan what are you doing?" Duo said looking at his friend.  
"Tell me about your dream. Maybe if you tell someone then it wouldnt be as bad." Replied the normally angrey heero.  
Duo was caught of guard. Normally Heero wouldnt give a damn about him. Or else he had a pretty good way of hiding it. He looked once again at the young pilot of the "wing zero" gundam and deciede it was safe to tell him.  
"Well.." he began softly "In it i'm little. I think about seven." Tears begin to well up in his eyes. "Everyone was dead,Father Maxwell,Sister Helen. And i cant do anything. It was my fault. I should have stayed with her. I could have saved her." He said. He couldnt go on. The tears would come and then Heero would tell him to shut up. He didnt care,he needed to cry. The salty tears ran down his face, and his body shook with fear,agony,and anger.   
"I should have...i should have. It was my fault,all my fault.." Duo kept saying over and over again. Heero was suprised. Duo never cried,he was always so happy. He hated seeing his friend like this. So scared and alone. He knew what he had gone through. He had told him a number of times.  
"I'm all alone..." Said Duo again. His tears flowing down his face as he looked at heero. He began to cry harder when Heero got up from his chair. Duo thought he was leaving. But he didnt.  
"Its alright". Said Heero as he embraced Duo. "Stop your crying now. Its ok. Your not alone. You have Quatre,Trowa,Wufei...but mostly you have me." He said,stroking Duo's hair. "Its alright,i'm here." He said and he held him tighter. Duo layed his head on heero's shoulder. He was still crying,but now he felt safe. Safer then he had felt in a long long time.  
Duo smiled. "Thank you Heero" he said,and he snuggled closer to Heero. He did feel safe when he was with heero. And even though Heero was somewhat depressing,Duo couldnt help but be happy when he was with him.   
They stayed like that for awhile,just holding each other. Just talking about there lives and stuff like that. But finally sleep took Duo. Heero was right in the middle of telling Duo about how he got taken in by doctor j when he looked down to see him sleeping on his shoulder.   
"Baka". He said smiling, and not just a smirk,but a real smile. He looked down at duo. The pilot who normally called himself Shinigami now looked so innocent. He had a small smile on his face,and his normally braided hair was let down so it framed his face like a halo and flowed around him. Heero just kept looking at him. Wishing he could look once again into the violet depths of his eyes...  
Heero shook his head. He didnt love Duo, he couldnt love Duo. He shook his head again. He felt strange when he was with Duo, he felt happy and secure. Was it love?  
Yes it was. Heero sighed. He held Duo closer for a few more moments. Not wanting them moment to end. But he new it would. Finally he decided to go to bed. Heero got up silently and carefully,so as not to destrub Duo.   
"Night baka." He whispered kissing him on the cheek.   
Heero stayed in the doorway for a few minutes,watching Duo. Not wanting to leave him. Finally he left the room and collasped into his own bed. Tonight he would dream good dreams....  
  
The end.  
  
  
WELLLLLLLL There is was! Normally i dont write these depressing/sappy things. But i decided to. I dont own Gundam wing so dont sue me. Also PLEASE review. and if you dont like yaoi dont read. and if you flame me i will cuss you out. Thank you buh bye now!  
  
  



End file.
